


on the edge of can't get enough

by bookishgypsy



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18759889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishgypsy/pseuds/bookishgypsy
Summary: She wanted to wait, she wanted it to be special - she did. But all this planning to make it special, to make it perfect, wasn’t what was important she’s realizing as her eyes bore into his. She’d spent so much time thinking about the when and the where, when the only thing that mattered was that it was with him. Fallon/Liam. Oneshot.





	on the edge of can't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely mature on this one. Just putting that out there incase anyone wants to skip over this one. My take on their ‘first time,’ as someone asked me to give a shot. First time actually writing full on smut for me so…..be gentle with me? This definitely challenged me as a writer…which maybe was a good thing? I'm not sure. Definitely not as confident with this one as I usually but, hey, I guess that's how we grow. 
> 
> Title comes from Kellie Pickler’s song ‘100 Proof.’

She felt utterly drained and defeated. 

Ever since Adam strutted his way into the manor, her fathers made it absolutely clear that he didn’t see her as his equal, as _anyones_ equal. She was just a _girl_ in his eyes and it felt ridiculous to even put that thought into the world but it was the truth.

She wasn’t good enough for him and she never would be.

And it was just _frustrating_ , because everything else in her life was going really, _really_ well. She owned her own company, finally - a company she was proud of and thought she could actually make a difference with. She had _Liam_ , who she didn’t deserve on any level but he loved her regardless and he made damn sure she knew that everyday.

But of course things couldn’t ever be simple. You know, with her psychotic, creepy brother trying to wreck her stable relationship by leaking pictures of them to the press, working with Liam’s mom _and_ trying to ruin Femperial Publishing all at the same time.

And she just…she’d had enough. So, yeah, maybe she did push her brother against the shoulder and maybe that wasn’t the smartest or most mature thing to do under the circumstances, but she was hurt and annoyed and it was an on the whim reaction.

But what really surprised her was that he hit her right back.

Maybe it wasn’t all that surprising when she thought back on it. Just looking at the fury that blazed in his eyes during their exchange, the way he didn’t seem to even be attempting to back down. It kind of scared her - the way the anger bloomed in him and how quickly it rose.

It made her nervous to think what would have happened if Liam didn’t pull her away when he did.

And to make matters even worse, her father blamed _her_ for the entire incident.

_Fallon, that’s enough,_ he’d said, stepping to Adam’s side immediately.

The way she felt herself crumbling, how she could only disappoint her father, how she would never make him proud. How Adam trying to sabotage her relationship and career didn’t even phase him, how it held no merit with him.

It was like a final blow for her, to look at the disappointment looming in her fathers eyes as he just stood there and defended Adam, Liam holding on tightly to her around her waist.

And it was just like she was realizing all over again how everyone in her life always left her.

Except Liam, who didn’t even owe her a damn thing after everything she’d put him through, stringing him along for a year, never able to tell him how she felt out of fear of heartbreak. Yet, here he was, holding her hand tightly and lovingly, refusing to give up on her despite it all.

The way she felt his hand tug on hers, swiftly pulling her away from the two men before her, off to the corner, far away and secluded from the rest of the watching eyes among them. She hated how she felt the tears burning in her eyes, blinking them away as quickly as they formed, but she could see how he noticed, how he knew her so well; better than anyone, better than herself.

“Hey,” he mumbles and she just shakes her head but lets him pull him into his chest nonetheless. The comfort and ease of his arms around her calming her almost instantly. “Let’s get out of here, okay?”

She nods, letting him take the lead, but it’s only after they’ve exited the building that she voices what she wants to say.

“I don’t want to go home.”

“I wasn’t taking you there anyway. C’mon, we’ll go to my place.”

She lets him take her by the hand and lead her away from her family and right into his apartment.

She’d be there ever since the incident two days ago and she still couldn’t believe how kind he was, how gentle he was with her, how at the end of the day he just wanted her to be _okay_.

He’d insisted on cooking her dinner that night, making her pasta drowned in a creamy Alfredo sauce, which was delicious of course, her boyfriend was a man of many talents after-all. And when they’d finished up dinner, he told her to go into his bedroom and get cozy against his sheets, that they’d find a movie on Netflix and just relax for the evening; just the two of them with no distractions from the outside world.

But of course he had another surprise up his sleeve, wandering into his bedroom moments later after she’d curled up against his pillows and sheets, holding two plates of chocolate cake in his hands, perfectly frosted with dark chocolate buttercream and covered in hundreds of chocolate chips. Because _of course_ he could bake, too.

She loves the smug look in his eyes when she takes that first bite, the one that tells her he knows he’s done a damn good job on this cake.

“Pretty good, right?”

“It’s okay,” she shrugs, sinking back against the pillows resting along his headboard.

He grabs the single plate with two forks, resting it on his nightstand before he reaches over her to pull her down against his sheets, a little squeak popping out of her both before he covers her mouth with his.

He squeezes her hips, lightly and playfully, mouth just hovering over hers when he asks her, “What do you mean it’s okay?”

“It’s good, it’s good.”

“I made that from scratch.” His lips press against hers again. “All for you.”

“It’s _really_ good.”

He just kisses her again, their lips melding together almost in perfection, moving against each other in the most natural of rhythms. She feels the intensity building between them, her body turning hot and more desperate with every kiss he presses against her lips, and she can only assume he feels the change in the air, too.

She moans at the lack of contact when he pulls away from her, looking up at the boy hovering over her, eyes, intense and burning with the utmost of love glimmering inside the hazel hue. He brushes the loose strands of her hair behind her ear and out of her face, such a simple act done with so much tenderness it makes her heart physically ache.

“Liam.”

“We can wait, if you want to,” he assures her, giving her the out if she needs it; putting her and her needs first, just as he always was. “We don’t have to do this now.”

She wanted to wait, she wanted it to be special - she did. But all this planning to make it special, to make it _perfect_ , wasn’t what was important she’s realizing as her eyes bore into his. She’d spent so much time thinking about the when and the where, when the only thing that mattered was that it was with _him_.

It didn’t matter if the room was glowing in burning scented candles, or if the bed was covered in rose petals, or if they were looking out at a white sandy beach from their resort room. There’s just something about the way he’s looking at her that makes her believe _this_ is the right time; right here, right now, curled up on his bed, the rest of the world long forgotten.

She loved him and he loved her and that was the only thing that really mattered.

She settles on shaking her head, pulling him down to her lips, her hands quick and steady at pulling his tucked-in shirt up and over his head, discarding it to his bedroom floor, resting her hands against his bare chest when he pushes his lips against hers once more, kisses becoming hungrier with each time she feels him press pressure against her lips.

His hands tug at the hem of her shirt, only pulling away from her to pull the thin fabric over head, leaving her clad in only her black bra, his hands moving along the skin of her torso. It’s gentle and caring, the way he caresses her skin, the way he trails soft kisses down her body,like nothing else in the world matters but her.

How he actually manages to make her believe nothing in the world is more important that her.

And she can’t help but think about how she’s done this countless times in the past, forgetful and meaningless times, but how this feels different, like she’s experiencing something completely new for the first time all over again.

He’s slow and methodical, brushing his hands against every inch of skin, learning her curves and pleasure spots all for himself. Her hands tangle themselves in his hair, pulling gently at the nape of his neck and biting down on his lower lip as his hands continue to roam all over her pale skin.

His lips leave hers, and she notices the way her breath hitches in her chest when he places kisses against her neck, the feel of his teeth rubbing against her skin, biting down gently. She reaches behind to unhook the clasp on her bra, letting it fall down her arms and tossing it away, off to the side - unforgotten.

She relishes in the feeling when their naked chests meet in the middle, skin rubbing against skin, his hands roaming all over her now exposed chest, his lips doing their best to cover all open spots on her body while she tries her best to keep her breathing under control.

Her pants quickly begin to feel tight and restraining against her skin, so she arches her body just so to allow room for her hands to slide them down her legs, kicking them to wherever they decide to land.Her hands come up to work on the button on his jeans, successfully undoing the clasp and zipper when he takes over to push them off his legs, only to resume his assault on her lips which she happily smiles into.

He moves down, his lips peppering kisses against every inch of exposed skin once more - her lips, her neck, her chest, down, down down until he reaches her thighs, lips suctioned against the inner side of her legs, his hands holding her still against her hips, the warmth pooling in her becoming more unbearable with each second that passes.

She becomes impatient, tugging his boxers off with her two hands and he’s more than helpful in removing them with her before they reach the final layer of clothing separating them. His fingers loop with the lacy fabric still against her, pulling down on the side and she allows him to pull them off from around her ankles, tossing her underwear off to the side.

Completely bare and completely exposed, he looks her in the eyes, deep and loving and full of passion, a look she can say no ones ever looked at her with before.

“I love you,” he breathes into the open air.

It makes her fall a little more in love with him.

“I love you, too.”

He covers her mouth in a fleeting kiss when she feels him push inside her, reaching up to thread her fingers through his hair to pull his lips down even tighter against hers.

He starts moving slowly, happy to let the pressure build slowly and steadily without rushing, but the anticipation grows rapidlyas they quickly being moving faster against each others hips, meeting each others rhythm and movements before both reaching that ultimate high, panting and breathless, falling against each other.

He pulls her into his side, her head easily falling against his chest and curling into his warmth, the feel of his lips pressing into her forehead in a tender kiss. She feels the steady beat of his heart, slowing to a normal rhythm in due time and she feels…whole and happy and _loved._ But there’s still that fear in the back of her mind, still that thought swirling around that never fails to go away.

_Please don’t leave._


End file.
